On Opposite Ends II: Total War
by DarkGoldenEyedAngel
Summary: Sequel to OOE. It's been ten years and Edward and Bella have started a family. There hasn't been any word of Flamma since Tanya left. But what happens when suddenly Flamma wants to wage total war on Glacies? AH. AU. Full Summary Inside. Read OOE first.
1. Ch 1 The Foreign Delegates

_**On Opposite Ends II: Total War **_

**by **

**DarkGoldenEyedAngel (a.k.a. Kitti)**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the sequel to **_**On Opposite Ends**_**! I hope you will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first one. I'll quit rambling (if any of you have read any of my other stories then you know that I'm known for my ramblings and rants) and let you read. Oh, and here's a full summary:**

_Ten years have past since the end of _On Opposite Ends_ and everything seems to be just fine. Edward and Bella are raising their family along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Alex, Lissa, Grace, and Will are growing up together. But what happens when Flamma, Glacies' one true enemy, decides that it wants to fight a war after fifteen years of absolutely nothing? New alliances form. Battles begin. Countries fight head to head. All Human. AU. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: THE FOREIGN DELEGATES

**(Edward's POV) **

"Where is he? He's going to be late _again_," Bella asked, exasperated, as she started to play with her hair again and looking towards the door of the dining hall.

I moved over to where she was standing and gently took her hands in mine and brought them to my lips and gave them a gentle kiss. "Patience, love. He'll be here," I told her calmly. I kissed her on the forehead softly and she looked up into my eyes, a slight smile on her lips.

The reason for my wife's impatience is the fact that our son was running late… again. Alexander had an uncanny ability to be late to almost every social function that was held at the palace. He was exactly like I was at the age of thirteen.

"I know," she said, smirking up at me. "He's just like his father." She flicked my nose and gave me a chaste kiss before we heard the door of the dining hall slam open. And standing in the doorway was a very disheveled looking Alexander. He walked over to us, attempting to straighten out his tunic and hair to no avail.

Alexander, or Alex as he preferred to be called, has my bronze-colored hair and his mother's brown eyes. He's relatively tall for his age, about five foot seven, and he's as fit as any boy with weapons training should be. He was a master with a dagger.

"Um, hi," Alex muttered, stilled trying to flatten his bronze-colored hair. He kept his chocolate brown eyes trained on the floor in front of his feet.

"Hi, indeed," Bella said. "Where have you been?"

"Just wandering a bit," Alex said, still not looking up. "I lost track of time."

Bella just shook her head, smiling a bit, and muttered, "Just like your father." She looked him over to make sure he was presentable and stopped at the top of his head. I just smirked. "What in the world did you do to your hair?" she asked him. Alex's hair was in an even worse disarray than normal with pieces of it sticking up in all directions.

"Nothing," Alex muttered before trying to run his fingers through it, attempting to flatten it again.

Bella just pulled his hands away and started to arrange it in some sort of order. "Bella, love, when will you stop trying to make his hair lie flat?" I asked after she had been messing with his hair for a few minutes. My amusement was evident in my voice.

She looked up at me and smirked. "When I get both his and _yours_ to lie flat, that's when." She stopped messing with Alex's hair and moved on to mine.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, Bella," I sighed, sounding slightly indigent. She just smiled and I heard a little snicker coming from Alex's direction.

"Papa," I heard Lissa, our eleven-year-old daughter, call as she walked towards us. "Grandpa's been looking for you." Analissa had always been quiet, only expressing her true self around her family and very close friends, and had, inevitably, inherited her mother's easy blush and ability to trip over air.

She had almost made it over to us when she tripped over the bottom of her dress. She caught and steadied herself before she actually started to fall. "I'm okay," she said, reassuring everyone around her (the entire Court knew that she had inherited her mother's abilities). "I'm okay."

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her. Lissa had always been good about maintaining herself, even if she couldn't walk over a flat stable surface. "Just like your mother," I said with a laugh.

Bella shot me a look before turning back to Alex and attending to his hair again. "Mother," Alex groaned indignantly, trying to push her hands away. Lissa was snickering at her brother, her small frame of five feet one shaking, brunette curls bouncing, and emerald eyes glittering.

"There's no use in fighting it, son," I said with a laugh. "You'll lose every time. Trust me, I would know."

Bella smirked. "Listen to your father. He's right for once." Alex huffed and put his hands down and let Bella do what she willed.

I just shook my head and turned back to Lissa. "Do you know where your grandfather is?" I asked her.

"He's talking to Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and some other men. I didn't know who they were," she said.

"Thank you, princess," I said, using her special nickname that I had given her a long while ago. She smiled up at me before skipping off to talk to Grace, Rosalie and Emmett's fourteen-year-old daughter. Grace was the spitting image of Rose, but they acted nothing alike. Grace was one of those fun-loving people like her father.

I left Bella to deal with our son and made my way through the crowd of people in the dining hall and towards the table where my cousins and father were standing.

When my father saw me, he smiled. "Ah, there you are, Edward. I wanted to introduce you to the Aerian delegates. This is Alec Numar and Demetri Blackthorn. Gentlemen, this is my son, Edward." Alec was a short man with light brown hair and gray eyes and Demetri was much taller than his colleague and had black hair and hazel eyes.

Aeris is Glacies's eastern neighbor. They are a peace-loving kingdom that loves its people very much. But Aeris is also the home to some of the world's best battle strategists and they've been known for their fierce war tendencies. My father and mother and their king's parents had been friends for years, before they both died during a disease epidemic that had hit the country about five years ago.

I nodded to both men, who nodded back. "Welcome to Glacies. I hope your stay here is enjoyable," I said to them.

"As do we, Your Highness," Alec said to me.

I nodded and turned to see William, Alice and Jasper's son, walking past us. William, or Will, was the oldest of all the children at the age of fifteen. He had Alice's jet black hair and Jasper's bright blue eyes. He was tall at the height of five foot nine. He was taking after his father in that department. And, like Alex, he was just as fit as any boy with weapon's training. Will was a natural born swordsman. He was probably the quietest of the group as well. He usually kept to himself, never saying much (again, like his father).

"Excuse me for a moment," I said to the delegates. "William," I called to him before he passed us completely. He turned to face me.

"Yes, Uncle?" he asked quietly.

"Would you mind fetching your aunt and your cousins for me?" I asked him.

"Not at all, Uncle," he said before disappearing in the crowd. He came back after a few minutes with Bella, Alex, and Lissa following behind him.

"Thank you, Will," I told him. He nodded and went to talk to his father. "There's some people that you need to meet," I whispered into Bella's ear. She nodded and she slipped her arm through mine. I turned back to the delegates. "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to my wife Isabella and my children Alexander and Analissa." Bella nodded and Alex and Lissa nodded politely as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a fine lady and her lovely children," Demetri said, bowing to them.

I saw a servant come to the table and tell my father that supper was ready to be served. My father nodded his thanks and then he called for everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, will you please join us at the table for supper at this time?"

Everyone moved towards the table and started to take their seats. I pulled Bella's chair out for her and she smiled up at me. "Thank you, dear," she said.

"It's no trouble at all, love," I said, kissing her hand. I smiled a bit when her cheeks tinged pink. Even after all these years, my Bella still blushed at the simplest of things.

My father was sitting at the head of the table, talking to the delegates about some Aerian affairs. My mother was on his left and the delegates were to his right. I was sitting next to my mother and Bella was to my left. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were sitting to the left of the delegates. Alex and Lissa were sitting next to Bella and Will and Grace were sitting across from them. Will and Alex were having an in-depth conversation about their next training session. Some of the other nobles were sitting farther down the table.

Suddenly a man burst through the door of the dining hall. He looked a little winded and his eyes flickered around the room, looking for someone. He walked towards the head of the table where my parents, the delegates, Bella, and I were sitting.

He bowed to us when he reached the head of the table and then straightened up. "Excuse me Your Majesties." He nodded to my parents. "Your Highnesses." He nodded towards Bella and I. "Honored guests." He nodded towards the delegates. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some very unsettling news for you."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ohh, cliffy and in the first chapter too. I know I'm evil. Mwuhahahaha! -clears throat- sorry about the evil laugh. I couldn't control myself. But I'm hoping you won't hate me. Well, that's the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. The other ones will be much longer.

**Anyway, if you're wondering, I've added a new country, Aeris (it means air in Latin). You'll learn more about them later.**

**Please review! They would be much appreciated. Thanks!**

**Peace out, girl scouts!**

**Kitti :) **


	2. Ch 2 Disturbing News

**A/N: Alright, before all of you get extremely angry with me for not update in almost a month, let me apologize. I've had last minute cram sessions for my exams and then the exams themselves and then summer volleyball training has started for my school team, so that's kept me pretty busy (and in quite a bit of pain). Please forgive me. I want to thank all that reviewed. You guys are pretty freakin' awesome! Well, I'm going to quit rambling and let you read, so READ!**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to put one in my last chapter): I don't own Twilight. Never have. Never will. Not going to say it again.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: DISTURBING NEWS

**(Edward's POV)**

**

* * *

**

Previously on

_**OOEII:TW**_**:**

_Suddenly a man burst through the door of the dining hall. He looked a little winded and his eyes flickered around the room, looking for someone. He walked towards the head of the table where my parents, the delegates, Bella, and I were sitting._

_He bowed to us when he reached the head of the table and then straightened up. "Excuse me Your Majesties." He nodded to my parents. "Your Highnesses." He nodded towards Bella and I. "Honored guests." He nodded towards the delegates. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some very unsettling news for you."_

* * *

My father sat down his silverware followed by the rest of my family and the Aerian delegates. The rest of the guests continued eating and talking, thankfully drowning out what the man was about to say from other people's ears. "Please proceed," my father said to the man.

"We've just received word that a fleet of Flamman warships have been spotted docked near the Grande Harbor in the South," the man said quietly so that only my father and I could hear. "I'm afraid we don't have any word of any activity from the ships, but when we find out, we'll inform you immediately."

"Thank you for the information," my father said calmly. The man nodded and left after my father dismissed him.

I met my father's gaze and he shook his head slightly, telling me that we would discuss this after dinner. I nodded and my gaze flickered over to Bella. I knew that she had heard when I saw the blank look on her face, no emotion coming through at all and her eyes had glazed over a bit. I took her hand in mine under the table and rubbed small circles into the back on her hand, telling her that everything was going to be alright.

Her eyes flickered over to mine and she gave me a slight nod, letting me know that she's be alright. Thankfully, none of the children heard or saw any of these exchanges. I knew we would have to tell them eventually if we were heading where I thought we were heading.

We all finished our dinner and my father dismissed everyone. I went over to where Bella was standing and whispered, "Can you take the children to their rooms? We'll talk about it later." I looked her in the eyes and she nodded. I kissed the top of her head and then went to find my father.

I made my way towards his study where I knew that he had disappeared to after the guests were gone. I knocked on the door and came in after he called. I couldn't sit still. Not with what we had just heard buzzing in my head.

"What are we going to do?" I asked my father. "If those Flamman ships come any closer it'll be a battle right there in the harbor."

My father sighed and his head dropped into his hands. "I know. I suppose we'll have to send someone to find out why the ships are really here. I don't want to have a battle if one is not necessary."

I nodded, understanding. It was the logical thing to do. "Would you'll like me to send someone?" I asked, knowing that this was the only thing we could do.

"If you wouldn't mind," he said as he got out of his chair. "I need to go calm down your mother. She's probably worrying like mad." I nodded, smiling a bit. My mother was the one to worry.

My father and I parted ways and I left to go find someone who could ready a messenger. Then I saw Seth about to turn the corner. "Seth," I called to him. "Come here for a moment."

He came to me. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"I need you to help ready a messenger. We need him to travel down to the Grande Harbor to find out why the Flamman ships are here," I instructed him.

"Yes, Your Highness," he said with a nod of his head and then disappeared around the corner to do as he was told.

I sighed and made my way to my rooms. I opened the door to find Bella pacing back and forth muttering to herself. I could tell that she was not very happy about the news that she had heard at the dinner table.

She turned when she heard me come in the door. "What's happening?" she asked as soon as she saw me.

"We don't know exactly. Father sent someone to find out why they're really here, but we don't have any definite information," I told her.

She huffed. "Well, if they're here for the reason that I think they're here, then I am not to tolerate any funny business with them. If that horrid excuse for a man comes anywhere near my children I will _personally_ send him to hell."

I came over to her and pulled her into my arms. "Nothing is going to happen to them, I promise. Nothing," I told her as I stroked her hair softly.

She sighed and leaned her hair against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "Everything will be fine," I whispered to her.

"I hope so," she whispered back. Bella and I moved over to sit on the bed and I stroked her back for a little while longer until we heard a small knock on the door. Bella lifted her head from my chest and called, "Yes?"

The door opened and two little heads poked their heads in timidly. "May we come in?" Alex asked quietly.

Bella smiled at them and motioned for them to come over to where we were sitting. They closed the door behind them and Alex and Lissa came to sit with us on the bed. Alex sat next to Bella and Lissa came to sit on my lap. "Is something wrong?" Lissa asked, looking up at me. Alex was looking up at me as well from his spot next to Bella.

I looked up at Bella, silently asking her if it was alright to tell them. She gave a slight nod. I sighed. "Well," I paused, trying to think of a way to explain the situation to them so that it wouldn't worry them too much. "Some people from Flamma have come into the Grande Harbor down South and we just need to know why they're here, but there's no need to worry."

They both looked up at Bella and I and we both smiled down at them. Both of their expressions brightened and they smiled back at us. "So, Alex, why exactly were you late for dinner tonight?" Bella asked, a sly smile on her face.

Alex's face fell a bit. "Uh, I was… I was the gardens. There wasn't anything to do in the palace, so I went outside. I just lost track of time, I suppose."

"You could have played with me," Lissa said, sporting her mother's famous pout. "Grace and Will couldn't play today."

"I'm sorry, Lis," Alex said. "I'll play with you next time, alright?"

Lissa nodded and smiled, the pout disappearing as fast as it appeared. "Alright."

Bella and I just watched the two of them together with smiles on our faces. Unlike most brothers and sisters, Alex and Lissa actually got along with each other.

We all stayed together for a little while longer until Lissa started to fall asleep in my lap. "I'll put her to bed," I said as I picked Lissa up in my arms and got off the bed. Bella nodded and told Alex that he needed to get ready for bed as well. He groaned and I chuckled quietly as he tried to convince Bella to let him stay up later than usual.

I looked down at Lissa as I made my way to her room. She looked just like her mother did when she slept and apparently she picked up her mother's habit of talking in her sleep.

I reached Lissa's room and pushed open the door and went to lay her down on her bed. I pulled the cover over her small body and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Good night, princess. Sweet dreams," I whispered to her.

"Night, Papa," I heard her mumble before she rolled over and went to sleep. I smiled and made my way back to my room.

When I walked back into my room, Bella was sitting on the bed and dressed for bed and Alex was long gone. "So who won?" I asked with a smirk as I changed out of the clothes that I had been wearing to dinner.

Bella laughed. "I gave him an extra hour but I doubt that he'll actually stick to that."

"That sounds like our son," I said as I pulled a shirt over my head.

"Actually, it sounds like you," she said with a sly smile.

"Oh, really?" I said as I walked to the bed where Bella was laying. She only smiled and beckoned for me to come over to here with a finger. I smiled and gladly did what she wanted.

I laid down next to her and rolled her over until she was laying on top of me. I brushed a piece of hair away from her face and took her face in my hands and kissed her softly. She brushed her fingers through my hair as she kissed me back. I could feel her smile into the kiss and I smiled back.

I pulled away and brushed my fingertips against her cheek. "I love you," I murmured as I leaned up to kiss her again.

"I love you too," she whispered against my lips. Bella rolled off of me after we broke the kiss and she snuggled up against me and sighed. I knew that she was still worried about the ships.

"Everything will be alright," I whispered to her. She nodded her head and kissed my cheek softly letting me know that she heard me.

I blew out the lamp that was on the table next to me and wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her close. I closed my eyes and waited for morning and the news to come.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I had to put a little bit of fluff at the end. I like fluff and I know that some of you out there, like it too. Actually, I love fluff. It's like I live for the stuff. Anyway, please don't kill me. I'm so sorry for such a long wait. I just kinda sorta lost my ability to write for a bit along with volleyball and exams. My life is insane. Anyway, please review. I might be able to update faster now and you're reviews might help speed that process a bit. Please and thank you!

**Kitti :)**


	3. AN: New Profile and Story

Hey, everyone. I know you all must hate me because I haven't updated any of my stories in forever. I've just lost most of my inspiration for them. I'll get back to them eventually, but until then, they are all on hold.

But I do want to let you all know, that I have a new profile. My knew name is **PlayingKitti2011**. Don't worry. I'm still keeping this profile. And I've started a new story that I'm currently in love with. It's called _Let the Games Begin_. I love where it's going and I'm already about six chapter into it, so if you all want to head over to there, then I would love you all.

Thanks,

Kitti :)


End file.
